


Друг на Хэллоуин

by tetralibria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles is not alone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он слишком устал. Устал от людей, устал от всеобщего внимания, устал от своих собственных друзей, которые не сводят с него глаз, следя за каждым его шагом. Они больше не верят ему. С этим он ничего не может поделать – даже он не может себе доверять. Не после того, что произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Стайлз рвано дышал, когда мчался на поле для игр по лакроссу.  
      Он слишком устал. Устал от людей, устал от всеобщего внимания, устал от своих собственных друзей, которые не сводят с него глаз, следя за каждым его шагом. Они больше не верят ему. С этим он ничего не может поделать — даже он не может себе доверять. Не после того, что произошло.  
       Добежав, он прижимается к металлической балке, поддерживающей трибуны. Мышцы ног сводит, грудная клетка бешено сжимается и разжимается в попытках восстановить прежний баланс дыхания. Виски пульсируют, шум от биения сердца заполняет слух. Он наконец-то один! Один, подальше от шума музыки, людей, искусственных зомби и якобы очень страшных розыгрышей. Ноги подводят его, сгибаясь в коленях, и он сползает по балке вниз, аккуратно приземляясь на прохладную осеннюю землю.  
— Эй, ты как? — Раздаётся над его головой взволнованный девичий голос. Он дёргается на месте, резко поднимаясь на ноги и отпрыгивая от места остановки, вглядываясь в темноту.  
      Тёмные длинные волосы девушки закрывают лицо от обзора, поэтому он подходит чуть ближе, пытаясь разглядеть знакомое лицо. И вновь слегка подскакивает, когда она начинает говорить:  
— Я тебя спрашиваю — ты как?  
      Теперь она медленно прячет прядь волос за ухо, открывая ему своё лицо. Стайлз замирает от того, что она смертельно бледная, словно покрытая мукой. И, что его радует — она ему неизвестна. Он её не знает. Она, видимо, его тоже.  
— В порядке, — на выдохе отвечает он, нервно проводя ладонью по своим покрытым гелем волосам.  
— Если хочешь — можешь посидеть со мной, — весело произносит девушка, улыбаясь вишнёвыми губами, которые непроизвольно привлекают внимание парня. Он кивает и обходит балку, медленным шагом подходя к трибуне. Ему нужно всё обдумать.  
  
      Он садится рядом с девушкой, которая теперь уже не обращает на него внимания; она слишком увлечена поиском зажигалки, пытаясь поджечь сигарету, торчащую между губ. Она молча протягивает ему другую сигарету, задавая немой вопрос. Стайлз отрицательно махает головой.  
      Руки начинают потеть, когда он задаёт такой желанный вопрос:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
      Она встряхивает зажигалку ещё раз, поджигая сигарету. Сделав затяжку, она тихо чертыхается:  
— Плохо работает. Заедает иногда, чтоб её!  
— Я — Стайлз.  
      Девушка отвлекается от зажигалки, переводя взгляд на Стайлза. Ему неприятно от того, каким прожигающим взглядом она осматривает его. Словно изучает его, просматривает насквозь.  
— Фрейя. Фрейя Альбертсон. — Наконец-то отвечает она. Ещё раз скользнув по парню взглядом, Фрейя затягивается ещё раз, плотнее прижимает к телу свою тонкую ветровку, и, тихим проникновенным голосом, произносит: — Ты — Франкенштейн?  
      Стайлз на секунду отодвигается назад, удивляясь вопросу. Фрейя медленно протягивает руку, стараясь не напугать Стайлза, и нежно проводит ему по шее пальцами.  
— Франкенштейн.  
      Стилински вспоминает о его чокере в форме ржавых болтов, которые окаймляют его искусственно шрамированную шею. Он автоматически дотрагивается до фальшивых болтов, случайно цепляя пальцы Фрейи. Резко одёрнув себя, он всматривается в её глаза и замечает, как ярко они горят.  
— У тебя красивые глаза… — вырывается из его горла прежде, чем он успевает сообразить.  
      Фрейя смущается, забавно сужая глаза, и одёргивает руку.  
— Прости, — извиняется Стайлз, прокашливаясь, — да, я — Франкенштейн. А ты?  
— Призрак. Или приведение, — как тебе удобно. — Смеётся Фрейя, втягивая в себя вечерний воздух. — Думаю, по мне это видно.  
      Стайлз улыбается, вытирая потные ладони о разодранные брюки костюма.  
— Да, кажется, ты слишком много муки взяла.  
      Они смеются вместе, выдыхая клубки пара. Стайлз замирает на мгновение, оценивая профиль новой знакомой. Она совершенно точно ему нравится, в этом он уверен.  
— Я не видел тебя раньше, — говорит он, едва они заканчивают смеяться.  
— Оу, это длинная история, — с грустной улыбкой произносит Фрейя, застёгивая ветровку и устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Я никуда не спешу.  
— Кхм, Стайлз, — прокашливается Альбертсон, привлекая внимание нового друга, — может, у тебя найдётся хоть кусочек еды? Я ужасно проголодалась, пока сидела здесь.  
— Одну минуту! — Кричит Стилински, подрываясь с места и уносясь по направлению к школе.  
  
      Спустя пятнадцать минут после возвращения Стайлза, они заняты поеданием жареных крылышек в полном молчании.  
— Ты предусмотрителен, — отмечает Фрейя, когда парень протягивает ей банку Колы. Он краснеет от такого комплимента.  
— Приятного аппетита, Фрейя.  
— Спасибо, Стайлз.  
— Ты можешь всегда обратиться ко мне, — улыбается он, вызывая лёгкую ухмылку на её губах. — Что?  
— Я не выгляжу так, словно мне нужно выговориться, верно? — Замечает она, заставляя Стайлза на несколько секунд замереть, обдумывая сказанное.  
— Нет? — Надеется на правильный ответ он.  
— Нет, — подтверждает девушка. — Это ты выглядишь так, словно тебе нужно выговориться, Стайлз.  
— Думаю, да. Но я не хочу вешать свои проблемы на тебя.  
— Я не делюсь проблемами даже со своими лучшими друзьями, — продолжает за него Фрейя, — верно?  
      Стайлз молча кивает.  
— Если тебя это успокоит, то мы видимся с тобой первый и последний раз.  
— Да, вот насчёт этого, — загорается идеей Стилински, — почему я вижу тебя в первый раз? Я знаю всех в этом городе.  
— А, это… — задумывается она, поднимая голову наверх и всматриваясь в звёзды, — я не живу здесь. Просто приехала на вечеринку. Говорят, у вас в школе очень часто происходит что-то интересное.  
— Ага, — кивает Стайлз, опираясь локтями о заднюю скамейку, — это точно. Но я точно где-то тебя видел, — пальцем машет он, заставляя Фрейю смеяться, откидывая голову.  
— На фотографиях в школе?  
— Точно! — Подскакивает парень, громко повторяя: — Точно-точно-точно! Но ты как-то изменилась…  
— Да, слишком много муки, — смеётся девушка, хватая его за запястье, — давай, рассказывай.  
— Что рассказывать?  
— То, от чего тебе хочется избавиться. Говорят, неизвестным людям открыться легче всего. Особенно когда знаешь, что больше их не увидишь.  
      Стайлз задумывается над её словами, смотря на девушку. Она поджимает одну ногу под себя, поворачиваясь лицом к нему. Стайлзу внезапно становится жарко от такой близости, когда Фрейя придвигается к нему так близко, что её дыхание щекочет ему нос.  
— Эм…  
— Ох, прости! — Смущённо восклицает девушка, отодвигаясь чуть дальше. — Личное пространство, вечно забываю об этом! — С улыбкой отмахивается она.  
      Стайлз улыбается самому себе, собираясь с мыслями. Таким образом, в тишине проходит ещё несколько минут. Пока Стилински обдумывает, что и как преподнести, чтобы случайно не спалить волчью стаю, Фрейя вновь достаёт сигарету, в этот раз зажигая её с первой попытки.  
— В общем… — начинает Стайлз, приковывая внимание девушки, которая давит окурок о скамейку и бросает его на пол, пожимая плечами в ответ на возмущённое лицо парня, — у меня есть лучший друг. Скотт. Скотт МакКолл. Знаешь такого?  
      Фрейя отрицательно машет головой, не отводя взгляда от парня. Стайлз ёжится под её взглядом, но потом вспоминает её фразу про чужих людей и раскрытие секретов, и продолжает:  
— Он мне как брат. Мы везде вместе. Практически постоянно. Словно сиамские близнецы, понимаешь? — Стилински внимательно всматривается в зелёные глаза девушки, находя в них молчаливый ответ на свой вопрос. — А мой отец работает шерифом в местном участке, и я тайком подслушивал его переговоры. Только по работе! — Восклицает Стайлз, заметив укоряющий взгляд новой знакомой. — И они нашли труп. В резервации. На частном участке.  
      Стилински замечает, как Фрейя резко дёргается при упоминании о резервации, но быстро отпускает промелькнувшую мысль. Он делает себе мысленную памятку о том, чтобы попозже расспросить её об этом.  
— И мы отправились со Скоттом вслед за моим отцом. Они нашли половину трупа. Нижнюю половину, — сделал поправку он, — это девушка. И, пока мы рыскали вслед за полицейским отрядом, я случайно спалился отцу, не выдав при этом Скотта. Отец, конечно, устроил мне потом серьёзный выговор, и мне пришлось покинуть резервацию, оставив там Скотта. А на следующее утро он сказал, что пока он был там один, то потерял свой ингалятор. А когда искал, то его укусили.  
— Оборотень? — Резко оживляется Фрейя.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Стайлз удивляется до такой степени, что локоть съезжает со скамейки, и он ударяется шеей. Очень ощутимо ударяется. Так, что перед глазами начинают ходить белые круги.  
— Аккуратнее, — помогает ему нормально сесть девушка, подхватив под локоть, — у меня был друг, он тоже… такой.  
— Ты действительно из Бейкон Хиллс?  
— Боишься доверить мне секреты, Стайлз? — Резонно спрашивает Альбертсон, улыбнувшись. — Понимаю.  
— Нет, просто… Мы здесь, на месте, которое… — слова застревают в его горле, а слёзы начинают скапливаться в глазах.  
— Многое значит?  
      Стайлз кивает.  
— Я знаю, о чём ты говоришь. Потом расскажу, если захочешь узнать, — улыбается Фрейя, хватая Стайлза за руку и сжимая её.  
— Ладно, — собирается с силами Стайлз, быстро утирая слёзы, — так вот, Скотт стал оборотнем, он познакомился с девушкой, Эллисон…  
— Жизнь наладилась, — отмечает Фрейя, всё ещё не отпуская ладонь парня.  
— Точно, — кивает Стилински, чуть улыбнувшись, — так вот, его жизнь наладилась, он начал встречаться с Эллисон, потом познакомился с другим оборотнем, Дереком…  
— Дерек? Дерек Хейл? — Громко вопрошает Фрейя, подскакивая с места. — Он ещё жив?  
— Да, да, — растерянно отвечает он, выпрямляясь, — а что такое?  
— Это… — запинается Фрейя, присаживаясь обратно, — это на потом, ладно?  
— Ладно… — растерянно произносит Стайлз, всматриваясь в то, как глаза девушки внезапно тускнеют, заполняясь непонятной для него грустью. Ещё один пункт «на потом». — А потом внезапно появился какой-то адский альфа, который гонял нас по школе, и чуть не убил. В общем, это оказался дядюшка Дерека, Питер, который, как всем казалось, получил огромные повреждения при пожаре в их доме. Ты же знаешь об этом? — Получив утвердительный кивок, Стайлз продолжает: — Потом Дерек обратил ещё двоих — Бойда и Эрику, которая вскоре погибла от стаи альф, но это чуть позже. Эллисон оказалась из семьи охотников. Типа родовое наследие, все дела…  
— Обалдеть… — выдыхает Фрейя, допивая остатки Колы.  
— Потом объявился её дедушка, который совсем выжил из ума, всё пошло через…  
— Задницу.  
— Да. Общим методом мы справились с этим Питером, Дерек разодрал ему шею… Что самое странное — не зубами! А то вечно грозился мне глотку зубами разорвать… — Бубнит Стайлз, вызывая у девушки улыбку.  
— Это вполне в его характере, — смеётся она.  
— Опять на потом?  
— Да.  
— Ладно, — поправляется Стайлз, — Лидия в итоге оказалась банши, а сумасшедшая учительница — друидом, которая помогала одной девчонке из стаи альф. Кстати, та девчонка — тоже бешеная.  
      От такого заключения Фрейя громко смеётся, спугивая нескольких птиц с фонаря неподалёку. Те шелестом крыльев пугают Стилински, от чего он снова дёргается. Не сильно, но достаточно заметно.  
— Перестань уже быть таким нервным, Стайлз, — улыбается Фрейя, — я тебя не убью.  
— Надеюсь, — устало выдыхает Стайлз, — иначе было бы действительно странно — такая красивая девушка и хочет меня убить… Хотя нет, подожди. Не так уж и странно.  
— Продолжай, Стайлз, — настойчиво побуждает продолжать рассказ Фрейя, ёрзая на месте от любопытства.  
— А ещё у нас объявилась кицунэ, и мы чисто случайно открыли Неметон, который притягивает всё сверхъестественное…  
— Это вы зря…  
      По стеклянному взгляду Альбертсон Стайлз догадывается, что сейчас она ему всё равно ничему не расскажет. Надеяться на вторую встречу ему не стоит — это она ясно дала понять.  
— Потом Эллисон начала тусоваться с Айзеком…  
— Так, стоп. Ты же сказал, что Эллисон со Скоттом? И кто такой, нахрен, Айзек?  
— Айзек Лейхи. Дерек его тоже обратил. И да, Скотт с Эллисон как бы взяли перерыв, но потом оказалось, что это не перерыв, а конец. Парня подозревали в убийстве отца, которого на самом деле убил канима, который Джексон, который был парнем Лидии…  
— Которую ты любишь?  
— Как ты узнала? — Удивлённо открывает рот Стайлз, пытаясь найти в непроницаемом лице своей собеседницы хоть какие-то эмоции, но напрасно.  
— Когда произносишь её имя, у тебя ускоряется сердцебиение, Стайлз.  
— Ты тоже оборотень?  
— Нет, Стайлз. Я слушаю твой пульс.  
      Стайлз опустил взгляд на их сплетённые ладони, замечая, как один из пальцев Фрейи располагается там, где обычно прощупывается пульс. Хмыкнув от того, что он сразу этого не заметил и не почувствовал, Стайлз улыбнулся.  
— А потом оказалось, что кицунэ, которая Кира, делает много всего интересного, и они со Скоттом друг другу нравятся, а потом…  
  
— Я вижу, что это тяжело, Стайлз. Собирайся столько, сколько нужно, — произносит Фрейя, отсаживаясь от него чуть подальше, чтобы дать ему время для концентрации.  
      Стайлз следит за тем, как она достаёт из кармана ветровки небольшого плюшевого волчонка, осматривая его. Фрейя аккуратно проводит кончиком пальца по плюшевой мордочке, гладит лапки, крепко сжимает в руке. Повторяет действия ещё раз. И ещё раз. Успокаивается? Возможно.  
— Пока мы пытались найти наших родителей, — наконец-то решается Стайлз, — мы открыли некую дверцу, сквозь которую может пройти какая-то тварь, получая возможность засесть в нашем разуме и теле.  
— Это именно то, что с тобой произошло? — Догадывается Фрейя. Стайлз кивает.  
— Да. Ногицунэ. Его создала мать Киры, которая, в свою очередь, тоже кицунэ. Во время Второй мировой. Для защиты.  
— Но оно не остановилось…  
— Да. Эта тварь, — голос Стайлза налился злостью, яростью и ядом одновременно, — эта тварь поселилась в моём мозгу. Он манипулировал всеми. Он пользовался мной, как… Как мясным костюмом. Он устраивал самые настоящие игры разума. Один раз я очнулся и оказался в капкане. Понимаешь? В капкане! — Закричал он, прижимая два пальца к виску. — В сраном долбаном капкане! И оказалось, что он просто играл со мной! Сначала одна нога, потом другая… Чёртовы, мать его, галлюцинации! Я страдал, а он изгалялся надо мной! А потом… А потом я убил Эллисон! — К концу фразы голос Стайлза совсем стих, переходя в тихий шёпот. — Я убил Эллисон, — зарыдал он.  
      Фрейя подорвалась со своего места, прижав парня к своей груди так крепко, как только смогла, подавляя его рыдания. Стайлз цепляется в неё так крепко, что в некоторых местах на спине сдирается кожа, но Альбертсон это терпит. Ему сейчас очень тяжело. И ему нужно помочь.  
— Это не ты убил Эллисон, — тихо шепчет она на ухо рыдающему подростку, — не ты, Стайлз. Ты — не убийца. И никогда им не будешь.  
— Это я позволил ему… — вновь зашёлся в рыданиях парень, упираясь лбом в её плечо.  
— Нет, Стайлз. Ты не мог оставить умирать своего отца. Не мог. И ты спас его. Представляешь? Ты его спас! Но, к сожалению, в природе существует баланс…  
      Стайлз отрывается от её плеча, вглядываясь в её глаза. Зелёные. Такие редкие и завораживающие. Очень необычные. Крайне завораживающие и неимоверно успокаивающие. Он вытирает слёзы рукавом, смазывая свой грим.  
— Расскажи мне, — шёпотом говорит он, находясь всё так же близко к ней. Он ожидает того, что она пошлёт его подальше и убежит куда-нибудь, но, к его удивлению, она садится ещё ближе.  
— Что ж, Стайлз, — с грустной улыбкой на губах говорит она, — думаю, время «на потом» пришло. Ты спрашивал о том, откуда я знаю Дерека. Я… — слова застревают в горле, вызывая болезненные воспоминания, но она вынуждена выполнить своё обещание. — Я училась с Дереком в одном классе. Помню, каким разбитым он был тогда, когда узнал о пожаре в своём доме. Мы были лучшими друзьями, Стайлз. Такими же неразлучными друзьями, как и вы со Скоттом. Он подарил мне это на память, — дрожащим голосом произносит она, показывая ему волчонка, — перед отъездом. Все эти годы я ношу его с собой как воспоминание о том, что было.  
  
      Телефон Стайлза звонит громкой мелодией, разрывая установившуюся тишину.  
— Прости, — кивает он ей, отрываясь, — я должен…  
— Да, конечно, — улыбается она, — иди, спасай мир.  
— Да, — отзывается он в трубку, отходя на пару шагов от девушки, — я на поле, где же ещё? — На том конце что-то говорят. Фрейя не слышит, да и не желает. — Что значит — Дерек меня ищет? Зачем, Скотт? Я просто… — Он выслушивает очередную реплику на том конце трубки. — Ладно. Просто я… Не один.  
      На последней фразе Фрейя резко поднимает голову, вглядываясь в силуэт парня. Он лишь вопросительно поднимает брови и машет ладонью, показывая, что всё в порядке.  
— Ладно, я никуда не уйду. — Отвечает он последний раз, прежде чем подойти к девушке снова. Он присаживается рядом, стараясь не потревожить девушку, которую видит первый и последний раз. — Это был Скотт. Они придут сейчас сюда, и ты можешь с ними познакомиться.  
— Они? — Отстранённо спрашивает Фрейя, не отводя взгляд от невидимой точки перед собой.  
— Скотт, Лидия, Кира, Дерек. Они теперь…  
— Присматривают за тобой, — заканчивает за него Фрейя.  
— Да, — кивает Стайлз, — не отходят ни на шаг.  
       Неподалёку от них раздаётся громкий смех Лидии, который Стилински не спутает ни с чем. Альбертсон поднимается со скамейки, обнимая парня. Они замирают на несколько мгновений, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга.  
— Мне было очень приятно поговорить с тобой, Стайлз, — глядя ему в глаза, произносит девушка, — несмотря на то, что говорили мы не об очень хороших вещах. Передай это Дереку, пожалуйста, — она передаёт ему волчонка, крепко сжимая его в ладони Стайлза, — это очень важно.  
— А ты…?  
— Не могу, нужно идти. Спасибо, Стайлз. Ты единственный, с кем я говорила за очень долгое время. Удачи, Стайлз, — улыбается она, целуя его в щёку, — надеюсь, мы никогда больше не увидимся.  
— Спасибо, Фрейя. Ты…  
— Эй, Стайлз! — Кричит подвыпивший Скотт, отвлекая его внимание от последних слов. — Где твоя подружка?  
      Стилински оборачивается, собираясь представить её, но всё, что он находит — небольшого волчонка в своей ладони.  
  
— Эй, Дерек, — тихо произносит он, подходя к компании, — у меня тут есть для тебя кое-что… Фрейя, девушка, с которой я здесь был, просила тебе передать… — Он не успевает закончить, когда Хейл с невероятной скоростью вырывает из его ладони потрёпанного волчонка, вглядываясь в него.  
— Где ты это взял? — Рычит он, обхватывая горло парня и приподнимая его в воздух. — Где ты это взял?  
— Господи, Дерек, отпусти его! — Кричит Лидия, помогая Скотту вырвать Стайлза из цепких лап бывшего альфы.  
— Я же говорю, — прокашливается Стайлз, — Фрейя…  
— Альбертсон? — Переспрашивает Дерек, внезапно для всех оседая на скамейку и осматривая волчонка со всех сторон.  
— Да, она самая, — отвечает Стайлз, внимательно рассматривая реакцию на игрушку. Кажется, она действительно ему важна.  
— Где она?  
— Я только хотел познакомить её с вами, когда вы пришли, но она исчезла, — растерянно мямлит Стайлз, боясь очередного взрыва злости, которого не наблюдается.  
— Стайлз, ты не мог её видеть, — говорит Дерек, поднимая взгляд на парня. Его глаза окаймлены красной полосой от непролитых слёз, которые так и грозятся выйти наружу.  
— Почему?  
— Фрейя… Она погибла. В старшей школе. Питер укусил её, но у неё не получилось обратиться. Этого волчонка я положил в её могилу. На память. Ты не мог разговаривать с призраком, Стайлз.


	2. До

— Я знаю, Дерек, — устало выдыхает девушка, закатывая глаза, — и всё понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаешь, — огрызается Хейл в ответ. — Фрейя, это не шутки!

— Слушай, — притормаживает парня Альбертсон, припирая его к стенке, — ты пытался её спасти, ничего не вышло, конец истории. Хватит уже рыдать и оправдываться.

 

   Глаза парня вспыхивают голубым цветом, когда он начинает судорожно дышать, из-за чего брюнетке приходится его отпустить.

 

— Эй, — притягивает она к себе друга, аккуратно обнимая парня за шею прямо в холле школы, наплевав на будущие слухи, — всё в порядке. Случилось то, что случилось. Нужно привыкать к тому, что ничего не получается так, как мы хотим.

 

 

   Это было после смерти Пейдж — лучшей подруги Фрейи — и до того, как Альбертсон диагностировали рак лёгких. С того момента прошёл почти год, который младший Хейл провёл в очередных муках вины, периодически выпадая из реальности и не контролируя свои превращения. Не помогало и то, что его лучшая подруга — Фрейя — носит в себе смертельное заболевание, которое всё её семейство пытается вылечить, несмотря на все протесты девушки.

 

 

   Одним утром, аккурат по пути в школу, парню пришла в голову замечательная идея.

 

— Привет, — возникает он в столовой рядом с Альбертсон, пугая брюнетку и получая лёгкий шлепок по плечу, — у меня есть идея.

— Все твои идеи — безумны, Хейл, — выдыхает девчонка, выходя с подносом на улицу и присаживаясь за столик, возмущённо выдыхая, когда подросток снова утаскивает у неё картошку фри.

— Он же Хейл, — раздаётся за её спиной, — мы по определению безумны.

— Привет, Питер, — отзывается брюнетка, даже не поворачиваясь к нему. Тот странным для Дерека образом чуть приобнимает девушку, легко целуя её в макушку и присаживаясь рядом.

— Мой племянник уже успел изложить свою извращённую идею лечения? — Ухмыляется он, скользнув взглядом по подростку и вновь возвращаясь к сидящей перед ним девушке.

— Лечения? — Недоумённо переводит взгляд с Питера на Дерека Фрейя, забывая о еде. — Что ты задумал, Дерек?

 

   Тот не находится, как ответить. Вариант, безусловно, очень даже неплохой, но по определению судьбоносный. И он не хочет произносить его вслух, делая всё вокруг реальным — боль, страх потери, и медленно увядающую от болезни брюнетку перед ним. Дереку Хейлу страшно.

 

— Он хочет тебя обратить, — озвучивает Питер, вызывая появление искр в глазах у девушки, начавшей буравить его взглядом, — как Пейдж.

— В этот раз может получиться, — замечает Дерек.

— А если нет? — С абсолютно несвойственной ему толикой заботы отзывается Питер, не сводя взгляда с меняющейся в лице Альбертсон.

— Я вообще-то здесь, спасибо, — наконец-то отзывается она, сжимая челюсть до такой степени, что становится видно, как ходят её желваки. — Какого чёрта, Дер?

— Я знаю, это действительно звучит безумно… — начинает Дерек, но Фрейя его перебивает:

— Да, чёрт подери, безумно!

— Но ведь это твой шанс! — Повышает голос парень, чуть привставая со своего места.

— На верную смерть? — Возникает Альбертсон, в то время как Питер молча наблюдает перепалку двух друзей.

— На жизнь! — Парирует Дерек, садясь обратно и приглушая голос, поняв, что они слишком сильно привлекают к своей троице внимание. — Твой рак может полностью уйти!

— А если нет? Если у меня ничего не получится? — Шипит девушка. — С раком у меня есть шансы прожить дольше, чем с неудачным укусом, ты сам это знаешь!

— Так, — кладёт ладони на плечи девушки Питер, — давайте будем вести себя тише.

— Ты вообще что здесь забыл? — Возмущается Дерек, осматривая своего родственника с головы до ног.

— Знаешь ли, племянник, — нарочно протягивает Питер, обхватывая ладонь девушки и нежно её целуя, — пока ты горевал по своей любимой подружке, твоя красивая подруга осталась без надзора. Грех не воспользоваться, — ухмыляется он.

— Серьёзно? — Лицо Дерека краснеет от злости, и он вне воли обнажает клыки, стараясь стряхнуть наваждение. — Да он же использует тебя!

— А может, я хочу быть использованной?

 

   Дерек взрывается, уносясь от стола вглубь школы, к спортивным раздевалкам. Сначала Пейдж, теперь Фрейя… Всё идёт так, как не должно. Он не хочет признаваться себе в том, что теперь, когда он узнал об отношениях (их, конечно, так можно назвать лишь с большой натяжкой, в чём он не сомневается) Фрейи и Питера, ему стало ещё страшнее за свою подругу. После смерти Пейдж, Фрейя — единственное, что даёт ему хоть какую-то связь со своей первой любовью, и он не может потерять её просто так.

 

 

   Вот только он опоздал. К тому моменту, когда он пришёл с извинениями к дому Альбертсонов, Фрейя уже лежала в руках рыдающего Питера, глаза которого стремительным образом приобрели голубой — как у него самого — цвет.

 

— Она начинала излечиваться, но потом что-то пошло не так, — захлёбывался слезами Питер в попытке объяснить произошедшее, но Дерек лишь мог стоять в проёме двери и наблюдать за тем, как из его подруги выходят последние жизненные силы. Лишь когда её обессилевшая рука упала на пол, Дерек осознал, что всё кончено. Плюшевая шерсть небольшого волчонка в его ладони — как извинение, которое он хотел ей преподнести — чуть ли не жгла ему ладонь. Он не успел.

 

 

   Единственное, что он успел — это вложить небольшого волчонка ей в могилу, бросив последний сожалеющий взгляд на свою заснувшую вечным сном подругу. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Присмотри за ней, — слышит краем уха Стайлз, заходя в полицейский участок своего отца, — пусть её допросят как можно… деликатнее, — завершает фразу шериф Стилински, едва завидев своего сына с его лучшим другом. Похлопав Пэрриша по плечу, мужчина машет парням, зовя их за собой в кабинет.

— Привет, пап, — невинно начинает фразу младший Стилински, размышляя о том, как бы выпросить у отца побольше денег на будущую вечеринку. Вечеринку, на которой будет чуть больше шансов узнать новоприбывшую стаю.

— Нет, — незамедлительно возражает шериф.

— Ну, пап!

— Что-то случилось? — Вклинивается в перепалку Скотт, осматриваясь из окна помещения на мечущихся вокруг полицейских.

— Нашли девчонку сегодня утром, — выдыхает шериф, присаживаясь в своё кресло, — гуляла неподалёку от кладбища.

— Голая?

 

   Шериф смеряет сына взглядом, на что тот лишь закатывает глаза.

 

— Да, — отзывается Джон, — не помнит ни имени, ни где живёт — вся её память, словно пустой лист. Только привезли вот её из больницы, где провели кучу анализов, лишь доказывающих нашу теорию.

— А отпечатки?

— Никаких данных в наших базах нет. Никто её не знает.

— Можно посмотреть?

— Да, шериф, — приходит на подмогу другу МакКолл, — я могу… почувствовать, если она оборотень или что-то ещё.

— Ладно, — мужчина устало проводит ладонью по лбу, — но недолго. Стайлз, — окликает он подростка, подходя к комнате допросов, задерживая ладонь на ручке двери, — будь деликатнее.

— Ты же знаешь меня, па, — отзывается тот.

— Вот именно. Знаю.

— Всё понятно, мистер Стилински, — вновь заступается за друга альфа, — я присмотрю за ним.

 

   Всей троицей — два Стилински и один МакКолл — они заходят в комнату, за столом которой сидит девушка в больничной робе и небрежно наброшенной на плечи куртке шерифа, а напротив неё удобно устроился Пэрриш, протягивая неизвестной стакан кофе. Завидев шерифа, помощник поднимается, вытягиваясь в тугую струну:

— Что-то случилось, шериф?

— Нет, — отмахивается мужчина, — Малдер и Скалли просто хотят посодействовать.

 

   Стайлз молча закатывает глаза, замечая проскользнувшую по уголкам рта лучшего друга улыбку, но едва он переводит взгляд на девушку, внимательно в неё всматриваясь, то он чувствует, как его кровь немедленно застывает в жилах. Альфа замечает быструю смену настроения друга, переводя на него свой вопросительный взгляд, на что Стайлз, внезапно сухим от удивления ртом хрипит:

— Я знаю её.

 

   Всё дальнейшее для парня проносится со скоростью света: брюнетка, аккуратно держащая бумажный стакан в руках, отец, вытаскивающий его за локоть из допросной, и взволнованные взгляды Скотта с Джорданом, когда отец усаживает его на близстоящее кресло.

 

— Так, сынок, — медленно начинает шериф, не зная, как подступиться к внезапно побледневшему сыну, — что случилось? Откуда ты её знаешь?

 

   Стайлз чувствует, как помещение вокруг него сужается до размеров спичечного коробка, а ему самому становится тяжело дышать. Проходят лишь секунды, которые тянутся со скоростью вечности, прежде чем ему суют в ладони стакан холодной воды, аккуратно потряхивая за плечо.

 

— Нам нужен Дерек, — первое, что вылетает из его уст, едва он приходит в себя, — срочно.

— Стайлз, — рядом с ним присаживается Скотт, случайно задевая локоть парня и в недоумении следя за протянувшимися чёрными линиями по своей ладони, — Стайлз!

— Да? — Выплывает парень из воспоминаний, переводя всё ещё не совсем осмысленный взгляд на брюнета перед ним.

— Кто она такая?

— Стайлз, — вновь подступается к нему отец, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета, — если она сделала что-то такое, о чём ты не можешь говорить, или если она причинила тебе боль…

— Нет, пап, — шепчет подросток, — всё как раз-таки наоборот.

 

 

— Я оставил ему три сообщения, — заходит в помещение Скотт, засовывая смартфон в задний карман джинс, одновременно бросая взгляд в полупрозрачное стекло соседнего с допросной кабинета, — на всякий случай позвонил и Брейден тоже. Как она?

— Пэрриш говорит, что она ничего не знает. — Отзывается из угла кабинета Джон, складывая руки на груди. — Её память — чистый лист бумаги. Ни адреса, ни имени, ничего вообще. Базовые знания, вроде как пить и справлять нужду, но всё остальное для неё… неизвестность.

— Можно позвать Лидию и Малию… — начинает Скотт, но Стайлз быстро его пресекает:

— Только не Малию. Она не должна знать о ней.

— Стайлз, — предостерегающе начинает отец, на что тот кивает головой.

— Помнишь, — обращает он свой взор на Скотта, — на прошлый Хэллоуин меня долго не было, а потом вы нашли меня на стадионе?

— Да, Стайлз, помню, — мягко отзывается Скотт, не совсем улавливая путь истории.

— Я говорил, что там была ещё девушка… Фрейя, подруга Дерека, из-за которой он чуть меня не придушил…

— Что? — Поднимает голос шериф, вскакивая с места.

— Это она? — Наконец-то понимает Скотт, удивлённо осматривая друга и кивая вслед за ним. — Но как? Это ведь невозможно…

— Питер Хейл тоже был мёртв, — наконец находится шериф Стилински.

— Лидия здесь единственная банши, — отзывается Стайлз, ковыряя свои пальцы, — да и с прошлого раза прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы она научилась понимать, что делает.

— Я позвоню Лидии и вызову её сюда, — выуживает телефон Скотт, взглядом провожая направившихся к выходу сына и отца, кивком давая последнему понять, что всё скоро снова будет под контролем.

— Мне нужно поговорить с ней, — красными от непролитых слёз глазами подросток всматривается в лицо отца, — пап, я её знаю, всё нормально, она не причинит мне боль.

— Стайлз…

— Пап, она сказала, что я единственный, с кем она говорила за долгое время. Она должна это помнить. Она меня вспомнит!

— Ладно, ладно, — выдыхает шериф, водружая ладони на плечи сына, — только будь осторожнее, ладно? Я пойду с тобой.

— Хорошо, — облегчённо выдыхает Стайлз, заходя в комнату вслед за отцом.

   Пэрриш приподнимается со своего места, отрицательно махнув головой шерифу, который лишь улыбнулся уголком рта и подставил стул слегка трясущемуся сыну.

— Привет, — нервно улыбается Стайлз брюнетке, подёргивая ладонями, на что брюнетка тихо отзывается приветствием, слабо улыбнувшись. — Мы с тобой недавно общались, — начинает он, — где-то с год назад, на Хэллоуин, помнишь?

— Я вообще ничего не помню, — с грустной улыбкой отзывается тихим шёпотом девушка, поправляя упавшую на глаза прядь волос, — прости.

— Я Стайлз, — протягивает он ладонь ей навстречу, которую та пожимает. — А тебя зовут Фрейя Альбертсон. Никаких… ассоциаций? — С надеждой смотрит он на девушку, спасшую ему жизнь совсем недавно, и тяжело выдыхает, когда она лишь пожимает плечами. — Эм... Твой друг, Дерек Хейл, он сейчас не в городе… — заминается Стайлз, подбирая слова, — но мы позвонили ему, и, возможно, он скоро будет здесь. Мы не знаем, где он, так что придётся немного подождать.

— Хейл? — Зажмуривается Альбертсон, крепко сжимая, к своему счастью, уже пустой стакан из-под кофе. — Хейл…

— Ты помнишь кого-то? — Перебивает её Пэрриш, улавливая укоризненные взгляды обоих Стилински, на что только передёргивает плечами. — Хоть что-то кажется знакомым?

— Эта фамилия смутно кажется знакомой, да, — кивает головой девушка, отбрасывая испорченный стакан в угол, — но всё остальное… как в тумане.

— Что-то ещё более-менее чёткое есть? — Вопрошает шериф, смеряя девушку тёплым отеческим взглядом, на что она лишь снова пожимает плечами.

— И что мы будем делать? — Вклинивается Пэрриш, наблюдая за переглядывающимися Стилински.

— Не знаю, — устало выдыхает Джон, проводя ладонью по лицу и складывая руки на груди. — Вряд ли ей есть, где остаться, а здесь мы держать её ни по каким законам не можем.

— Можем дать ориентировку в газеты, вдруг кто-то из родственников откликнется, — продолжает гнить свою линию Джордан, — мы многих так нашли.

— Нельзя, — отрезает Стайлз, приковывая внимание обоих мужчин. — После того… инцидента, — он бросает быстрый взгляд на задумавшуюся девушку, — я поискал её родственников, но узнал лишь то, что они уехали отсюда после пожара в доме Хейлов, и потом их след потерялся.

— Можем разослать по ближайшим штатам, — не сдаётся помощник.

— Мы не можем, — тихо произносит шериф, кратко выдохнув. И, прежде чем Пэрриш выдаст новую теорию, Стайлз объясняет:

— Она официально мертва уже лет семь.

 

   Допросная погружается в тишину, нарушаемая лишь открывающимся от удивления ртом помощника, который недоумённо переводит взгляд с шерифа на Стайлза и на девушку, которая кажется совсем не удивлена этим фактом. Напряжение в воздухе возрастает, когда открывается дверь, являя ошеломлённых Лидию и Скотта.

— Это она? — Сразу спрашивает Лидия, присаживаясь на освобождённый Стайлзом стул, и осматривая с взаимным интересом девушку перед ней. — И что я должна делать?

— Свои дела банши, конечно! — Восклицает Стайлз, взбрасывая руки вверх.

— Почему я вообще должна это делать?

— Потому что мы тебя просим, Лидия, — спокойно поясняет рыжеволосой Пэрриш, слегка поднимая брови, — пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — выдыхает девушка, протягивая ладонь брюнетке, — я даже не имею никакого понятия, что мне делать. Она ведь не мертва.

 

   Брюнетка — Фрейя — как пояснил ей Скотт, протягивает ладонь ей в ответ, крепко цепляясь за рыжеволосую. Боль пронзает голову банши, заставляя её крепко зажмуриться от неожиданности, позволяя единственному слову — имени — возрастать в громкости до тех пор, пока Лидия не чувствует нагрянувшую мигрень, заставляющую её отдёрнуть руку назад.

 

— Ты что-то видела? — Сразу же подскакивает к ней Стайлз, придерживая её за плечо, когда голова начинает кружиться.

— Не видела, — поясняет, наконец, она, едва всё перестало тошнотворно кружиться, — слышала.

— Что ты слышала, Лидия? — Взволнованно спрашивает шериф, подходя ближе к найденной девушке, подстраховываясь.

— Питер. — Взволнованно шепчет банши. — Питер Хейл.


	4. Chapter 4

— Не понял, — удивлённо произносит шериф, отступая на шаг назад от найденной девушки, — Питер Хейл?

— Да, — кивает Лидия, закатив глаза и сложив руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Стоп, стоп, подожди, — вскрикивает Стайлз, нервно проводя ладонью по волосам, — я ничего не понимаю. Скотт? — Обращает он внимание всей компании к ошеломлённому парню, притаившемуся в углу комнаты.

— Я понимаю… не больше тебя, — находится альфа, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на всех остальных.

— И что нам делать? — Продолжает Стилински с истеричными нотками в голосе. — Скотт, придумай что-нибудь!

— Лидия, если ты слышала это имя в её голове, это ведь значит, что она его помнит? — Пэрриш переводит взгляд с рыжеволосой на брюнетку и обратно. — Это ведь так работает?

— Наверно, — пожимает плечами внезапно успокоившаяся Мартин, — я не знаю.

— А что, если мы спросим у Питера? — Подаёт голос побледневший шериф, чем вызывает гневный взгляд своего сына и закатившиеся глаза Скотта.

— Серьёзно, пап?

 

   Скотт устаёт чувствовать исходящую волнами панику от друга и шерифа, поэтому отстраняется от стены и быстро протискивается между обоими Стилински, на ходу выпуская когти и резко вонзая их в шею девушки.

 

   Обычные вещи — воспоминания, мысли, чувства, как у обычных людей, которые он так ожидал увидеть, отсутствуют. По началу, Скотту становится очень холодно и непривычно — окружающее его пространство напоминает один большой белый коридор, как у Стайлза во время одержимости ногицунэ, что вырывает наружу неприятные воспоминания, стекающие мокрой капелькой пота по позвоночнику. Скотт оглядывается, пытаясь зацепиться хотя бы за одну слабенькую картинку памяти, проходя вдаль коридора, но тщетно. Шериф прав: вся память Альбертсон — пустой лист бумаги. Осматриваясь дальше, МакКолл замечает в дали огромное, на половину цветущее, дерево — такое же огромное, как и Неметон, будь оно живым, но где-то в глубинах его мозга, тешится понимание того, что это не сверхъестественное древо. Скотт бежит ему навстречу, останавливаясь аккурат перед одной из многих сломленных веток, замечая на них маленькие карточки, похожие на снимки полароида. Подобрав одну из веток, Скотт вглядывается в карточку, замечая на ней трёх людей — Фрейю, молодого Дерека, и ещё одного парня, который кажется ему смутно знакомым. Он хочет разобрать изображение поближе и прикасается к карточке, но едва он ему удаётся это сделать, его с безумной скоростью вырывает из мозга брюнетки, и он понимает, что связь прервалась.

 

— Фрейя? — Слышит он краем уха заботливый тон шерифа, кладущего ладонь на плечо девушки, в то время как Пэрриш достаёт из кармана платок, протягивая его ей. Скотт встречает взволнованный взгляд Стайлза и смотрит на брюнетку, давая немного пространства шерифу и его помощнику, замечая кровь, идущую из двух ноздрей девушки. Её глаза мерцают красным, периодически возвращаясь обратно в свой естественный зелёный цвет, а дыхание становится спёртым, словно её душат. Саму брюнетку трясёт, словно при эпилептическом припадке, а глаза мечутся в стороны как при быстром сне, однако это продолжается недолго — достаточно, чтобы все заметили и засуетились, после чего она теряет сознание и оседает на стуле, крепко приложившись головой о стол, давая текущей крови медленно формировать небольшую лужицу под носом.

— Что ты наделал, Скотт? — Ужасающим шёпотом спрашивает парня шериф, приковывая к ним двоим испуганные взгляды остальной тройки.

— Я… — теряется альфа. — Я всё исправлю, — выпускает он вновь свои когти, но его останавливает шериф, крепко цепляясь в его плечо. — Я просто посмотрю.

— А если ты её убьёшь?

— Пап, она — альфа! — Восклицает Стайлз, быстро очутившись рядом со своим другом.

— Но у неё не останавливается кровь! — Аргументирует на восклицания подростков шериф, смотря на то, как его сын достаёт телефон.

— Давай так, пап, — начинает парень, — пока Скотт будет смотреть, что с ней происходит, а я позвоню Дитону — он может что-то знать.

— Я ему уже звонил, — отстранённо произносит Скотт, продолжая смотреть на бессознательную Альбертсон, — он не слышал о том, что можно воскреснуть без банши, но советовал пробудить воспоминания путём слияния. Он ищет необходимые травы на случай, если ничего не получится.

— А вот про это он не говорил? — Истерично вскрикивает Стилински, указывая на девушку.

— Нет, — отзывается Скотт, и, убрав руку шерифа плеча, следует к девушке, вновь вонзая свои когти. Увиденная картина его потрясает — прежде наполовину разрушенное дерево медленно исцеляется, подсвечиваясь тёплым жёлтым светом каждый раз, как сломанная ветка встаёт на место. Полюбовавшись на зрелище, Скотт принимает решение не мешать процессу, возвращаясь в реальность. — Она всё вспоминает, — поясняет он, подхватывая Фрейю на руки, — Стайлз, нам нужно срочно к Дитону.

— Да, там разберёмся, — соглашается с ним друг, и они быстро вылетают из помещения, позволяя Лидии подвезти их до клиники.

 

 

— Я о таком раньше только слышал, — медленно поясняет Дитон, светя фонариком в глаза девушки и отмечая, что скорость движения глазных яблок значительно снизилась по сравнению с тем моментом, когда оба подростка ворвались в клинику, — никогда не думал, что мне придётся с этим столкнуться.

— Мы знаем, что она раньше дружила с Хейлом, — подступается к доктору Скотт, — я видел его в её воспоминаниях. И это абсолютно точно было до пожара в доме Хейлов, так что…

— Знаю ли её я? — Приподнимает бровь доктор, отходя от девушки и опираясь о ближайший стол. Скотт только молча кивает. — Да, — отзывается Алан, буравя взглядом подростка, — её родители были на хорошем счету у Талии, и Фрейя сама неплохо ладила с Дереком и его сёстрами.

— Она была оборотнем? — Продолжает давить Скотт, не обращая внимания на внезапно притихшего Стайлза, медленно переводящего взгляд с обсуждающей парочки на пробуждающуюся девушку.

— Нет. И это точно, — отзывается кивком мужчина, замечая сомнительный взгляд МакКолла. — Её отец, Джейкоб, был моим другом, и он также помогал Талии и семейству Хейлов зализывать раны после столкновений с враждебными кланами.

— То есть он тоже был сверхъестественным врачом? — Наконец вклинивается Стайлз, понимая суть разговора.

— Да, — отвечает в один голос с девушкой Дитон, после чего удивлённо обращает свой взгляд на стол, где брюнетка сидит, свесивши ноги.

— Ты почти не изменился, — с лёгкой улыбкой на губах произносит девушка, не отрывая взгляд от удивлённых глаз Алана, ощущая, как обстановка в комнате слегка накаляется.

— Как твоя память? — Заботливо кладёт ладонь на плечо девушки доктор, на что та лишь едва кивает головой:

— Восстанавливается. Где Дерек?

— Где-то в Мексике, — отзывается за Дитона Стайлз, подходя к столу и протягивая ладонь: — Стайлз.

— Я помню, — улыбается брюнетка и пожимает его ладонь, — ты — друг Дерека, да?

— Не сказал бы, что друг…

— Но и не враг, надеюсь?

— Нет, что ты, ни в коем случае.

— Замечательно, — спрыгивает брюнетка со стола, кивая Скотту, — где Питер?

— Стой, стой, — притормаживает её Стилински, цепляясь за локоть, — зачем тебе Питер?

 

         Фрейя замерла, осматривая Стайлза с ног до головы и обратно:

— Ты не знаешь?

— Это он обратил тебя? — Догадывается Скотт, подходя всё ближе к незнакомке, вслушиваясь в её спокойный бит сердца.

— Он меня укусил, но не обратил. Не знаю, как это, — она мелькает красными глазами альфы, — получилось.

— Этому должно быть разумное объяснение, — продолжает Алан, — я посмотрю, если можно что-то сделать.

— Спасибо, — кивает девушка, оборачиваясь к двум подросткам: — Так как, где Питер?

 

   Ответ не устраивает её настолько, что Скотт проделывает спиной дыру в стене ветлечебницы.

 


End file.
